Staying Afloat
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall and Jo get into an argument, but is it really worth it? Issues arise as they take on the next step in their relationship. Or is it too soon? Kendall x Jo! Wooh :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Been a long time, huh? Well, I'm back and better than ever! I've been going through a tough time with my family and just me. But there's so much thats been going on! Its CRAZY!**

**Okay so I've been checking ff and theres like NO Jendall fics coming in! Whats up with that? I feel part to blame for that...I've been on sort of a ...break? I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately, but this story has a sequel and I have 2 more ideas in the process so stay posted.**

**Have you heard about Kony 2012? If not, type that in on youtube and WATCH. IT! Life changing :)**

**Big Time Movie was Spetacular! I know you all saw it like I did. It was so cute and funny and so...THEM! Im waiting for it to be released on DVD like you all :) Ohhhhh! Plus the Summer Tour! Oh my Rush! I can hardly wait! I may be able to see them, how bout you guys? **

**Plus I gots a twitter :D Okay so I've had a twitter for about 2 months and I had to link on and let the world know of another Rusher! I've loved them from the beginning, but I never saw the point of a twitter until...well 2 months ago :) YAY! So Tweet me y'all-/#!/THE_EmilyMason I'll follow you back :) **

**Okay so because I haven't been on in a while I dont know if this is still going on, but SolarianLovix is having a contest and they'd really appreciate it if you entered and stuff :) So check it out yo!**

**Uh...Am I missing anything? Nah! I'll stop rambling and let you read. By the way, I wrote this a LONG time ago, so its probably not very good :( Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Blah blah blah.**

**BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!**

Kendall was stumped. How was he to get the hockey out of the pool without drenching himself? There was no possible solution, but there had to be or his mom would skin him alive. It just sat there, mocking him, like he'd been defeated. Kendall Knight was _not_ a loser, but he wasn't winning this battle.

"KENDALL! KENDALL!" someone called from behind. He turned on his heels to see Jo practically sprinting towards him. She didn't slow down at all, which worried him; did she not see him kneeling extremely close to the edge of the pool? Or was she just trying to scare him?

As she dashed over, her blond hair flew everywhere, and it looked like she swallowed some of it accidentally. She nearly plowed into him, but she did stop extremely close to his perching figure. He wobbled slightly, but it was enough for him to slip on the water and...you know how it goes. SPLASH! He toppled into the pool, while Jo just stood there sheepishly. She hadn't meant to cause him to fall in. Although, it was pretty funny.

He popped up and shook his blond hair out. It loosely hung on his head, stringy and damp. It really made his green eyes pop behind the curtain of blondness. His shirt-tight to begin with-clung to his well toned chest and abs. I could see every outline of his muscles, every inch of his abs, and it drove me insane. Of course he was soaking wet and my mind slowed everything down, so I saw his "Kendall hair-flip" and the water dripping down his body in slow motion. I think I was drooling, and if he ever figured that out, he'd tease me forever. He just stood there, amused, which shocked me. Either he was having a good day, he was an amazing boyfriend and decided to forgive me that fast, or he had a plan. He crossed his arms and cocked a smile.

"Hey, you look a little wet." I called over to him and smiled, trying not to laugh in front of him. Fail.

"Yeah, just a little bit. Let me ask you, when was the last time you had your eyes checked?" he asked playfully.

"I'll have you know I have perfect vision." I stated proudly.

"Really," he said sarcastically, "Then who's that over there?" He pointed over my shoulder.

"Who?" she asked twisting around to look for the mysterious person.

He quickly pulled himself out of the pool and stood on her left. In that moment, he say the sun dance on her skin and it created an image that he'd keep with him for a lifetime; the sun vibrating against her face, brown eyes shimmering. Her hair gently blew in the wind and she looked dazzling. When she was finally ready to turn back to tell him that he had been mistaken, he beat her to the punch and tapped her shoulder. She instantaneously tensed up and her muscles tightened as she faced him.

"Hey, you look like you could use a hug." he said outstretching his arms towards her.

She smiled, but backed up. Jo knew Kendall all too well, and he was capable of both good and bad. He'd be there for her on her worst days. She enjoyed seeing him do his happy dance and it always made her laugh. She also took part in both the competition and celebration. However, he was there to make sure he either won or proved a point. Today obviously proved to be one of those days. "Uh, no thanks. Maybe some other time. Kendall I've uh got to go to an um photo shoot." She said and turned towards the lobby.

Before she could get much further, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his soaking body. He whispered, "Revenge." in her ear before backing up towards the pool. As he stepped over the edge, he said in a monotonous voice, "Uh, oh. I'm falling."

As the water swirled around them, Jo saw Kendall smiling smugly and resurfaced. She rung her long blond hair out as Kendall watched in awe.; how could one girl make his heart skip a beat, make his palms sweaty, make his pulse race, with just one look his way? Jo definitely caused most of those problems for him, but as long a she stood by his side, he'd be alright. God she was beautiful.

"What was the point of that exactly?" she asked, sitting on the step in the pool, the water rising to her under arms.

"I already told you, revenge! And let me tell you, it was sweet!" I beamed brightly.

"It wasn't my fault!" She said splashing me."I didn't even touch you!"

"But you can extremely close!" I replied splashing back.

"I had something to tell you!" She splashed harder.

"You didn't have to run!" I splashed even harder.

"I was excited to see _boyfriend_, whom I haven't seen in a whole week!" she said splashing with all her might. She was starting to get really pissed off at me.

"You co-" I was cut off by Katie yelling our names.

"Hey, big brother! Mr. Bitters is in a really bad mood and he told me if you two lovebirds keep splashing he's going to kick you guys out of the pool. So a little heads up there. Why are you guys fighting anyways? You barely fight." she asked raising an eyebrow. We ceased our splashing battle to listen, but there was a large space between us that isn't usually there. Katie walked over to the pool edge and sat down in a dry spot to splash her feet in.

"Uh..." Jo glanced over at me warily, "I'm not sure. He got mad at me for being excited and well I accidentally caused him to fall in."

"Oh! That would explain why you two still have clothes on. So you got made at her because of _that_?" she asked, turning to me.

I blushed. "Yeah." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess so."

"Well I'd love to stay and counsel your relationship problems, but I've got online poker at five and its already 4:50." she said standing up. "Have fun!"

As Katie left, we faced each other, embarrassed that we fought over something so petty. Jo sat back down on the step and I sat on the pool bottom.

"So...now what?" Jo asked, trying to fill the void of silence.

"Um...I guess I should apologize." I said sheepishly.

"You should." she agreed with a smile.

"Well, my apologies ma lady!" I gushed. She giggled and it seemed like all their worries of fighting, slipped away.

"Why thank you my good man." she propped her head up on her hands, which were being supported by her elbows on her knees.

I made my way over to her perched figure as she closed her eyes. Slowly, I reached forward until my hands were an inch away from her foot. As her eyes fluttered open, I smirked and yanked her off the step and into the waiting pool. She instinctively lunged at me, probably from her Judo training. She pinned me down under water, but after my shock passed, I smiled and grabbed her wrists as I resurfaced. We shook out our hair and smiled at obe another.

"I hate you," she joked.

"I know!" I replied and engulfed her in a hug and pulled her back under.

**BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!**

As I lay on the inflatable raft, with Jo lying beside me, I glanced around the pool deck; a few stray residents lay under the setting sun as we were, but most had gone up to their rooms to prepare for tomorrow. I gazed up at the crescent moon that reappeared through the clouds and became brighter and brighter by each passing minute.

As I closed my eyes, events from a few hours ago flooded my mind. I hadn't had this much fun since Carlos and James threw that party. I still felt guilty that I'd gotten so mad over something that I should be happy about. However, I was forgiven and that's all that matters.

I glanced over at Jo and she seemed a little distant.

**BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!**

So...Tired...Can't...do...ANYTHING! I'm so extremely exhausted that I can barely think straight. Kendall's warm body isn't exactly helping me either. I'm actually surprised that his body is warm considering he let me borrow his shirt after he saw me shivering, which, if you think about it, isn't the best idea because if I'm wearing a wet t-shirt, I'll just get colder. Crazy. But I'm dry and happy and warm and so comfortable. All I want to do is curl up next to him and dream about our afternoon.

I wrapped my arm around Kendall's torso and pulled my body as close as I possibly could to his. Heat radiated off his body and I couldn't explain the gravitational pull I felt towards him. I rested my head on his chest and yet let me tell you, HEAVAN ON EARTH! He shifted underneath me to position himself next to me. He leaned over and, like the amazing boyfriend he is, kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. How do I deserve this? I can't believe he hasn't found a prettier girl to take my place. I mean if you think about it logically, I'm only gong to ba enough for him for so long. Eventually, he's going to find someone better.

"Hey." he whispered lazily. "Whacha think'n 'bout?"

I blinked a few times and answered with, "Noth'n. Why?"

"You seem distant. And I know it's not nothing." He tried to make eye contact with me, but I knew better than to allow him to read my emotions. "You know you can tell the anything, right?"

I sighed and faced him, "Yeah. I was just thinking about how you need to take a shower." I cracked a smile as his serious frown melted into his beautiful smile.

"Well, now who's to blame for that?" he chided.

"Hmm. Can I have a hint?"

"She's in this vicinity, has blonde hair, is breathtaking, and is very, very,_ very_ stubborn."

"Can I buy a vowel?"

We both broke out into grins and fell under a comfortable silence. It didn't last long because we heard footsteps gradually drawing closer, followed by heavy breathing. We glanced up towards the lobby and saw Tyler running as fast as his little legs could carry him. I knew, without looking, who was chasing him.

"Jo, you should probably get home. I don't want your dad mad at me anymore." he said sitting upright. His feet dangled over the edge and hopped off, as to not knock me off. He crossed his arms and dropped his head onto his arms.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." He glanced over at me, confused. "My dad isn't home and won't be home until Sunday."

"So..." he prodded.

"I was wondering if you'd stay with me tonight?" It wasn't really a question, but my voice went up at the end.

Kendall and Jo stayed there for a while, just mulling it over. Jo really wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but she didn't know if it was too soon in their relationship. Kendall, on the other hand, was hesitant about it for Jo's sake. All night. Alone. Without any parents. In the same bed. ALONE! He was a normal teenage boy, with normal teenage hormones, Do the math. He truly cared and more importantly, loved Jo. So he didn't want to anything they'd might regret.

"I don't know..." he started uneasily.

"Please! Please! I'll be your best friend!" she pleaded.

"Well...I'll have to consider it if you'll be my _best_ friend." he joked sarcastically.

"The point is that I haven't seen you in _forever_," he rolled his eyes, "and I really miss you! So what better way to say that than snuggling?" he cringed at the word.

"You know I hate that word."

"SNUGGLE! SNUGGLE! KENDALL'S GOING TO SNUGGLE!" he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." he laughed.

"Nothing but SNUGGLING will happen. I promise." She laid her head on his hand as he sighed and patted it with his free hand.

"I'm going to have to have the guys cover me."

**Review please :) "I'll be your best friend!"**

**Did you see what I did there? Is it bad to quote yourself? Probably...**


	2. Petition PLEASE READ I NEED YOUR HELP

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

Blood enraged

ArashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Silverleaf2157

Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson

Love Struck Teenagers

**Yo i've been having some writers block and i know this petition says June 4, but i still think freedom of the press/voice is constitutional no matter what! Anyways, I've been kinda hesitant about writing something because my last story The Little Things, barely got any views (and fyi if you did read it thank you :) I dont know if my writing is bad or im paranoid or what but im still a little on the fence about writing know. I do have a few ideas that ill try to get out to you guys in a few weeks, but i want to know from you, my fellow readers, what you think i should do :) Please help me out!**

**Love y'all **

**~LST**


End file.
